What've You Done Now?
by TheyCallMeMr.Pigg
Summary: Cut a deal with Me draco, help me Make Ron wish he was never born, and I'll keep pansy off your back...Deal? Dramione of course ...Rather fluffy brace yourself for cheese Rated to be safe, not sure where it's going...lol
1. Do you believe?

**Well, if this isn't surprising, it's another Dramione story, I just love those two...but don't worry, I plan on writing with other pairs...lol sorry if it gets old...lol...um lets see, once again this plot line is NOTHING like my first two...it's really really and I mean really different read and review if you like!**

* * *

**What've You Done Now?**

Chapter One Do you believe?

Hermione said good bye to Ron and told him to tell Harry that she'd meet them back in the common room later on that night. With slight protest he agreed and she was off to the library. She was looking for a certain book about how to deal with vengeful spirits. She'd heard that it was a very good book and figured that she'd find out herself.

Breathing in through her nose deeply Hermione upped the steps and thought back on her life. She'd been doing that quite often lately. Thinking about what she had been through and who she wanted. Not in the since of who she wanted as a friend or a partner. Well, maybe a partner, but the kind you spend your life with, not the kind you shared a seat with in potions. It was her sixth year and she was plenty enough of a women to be attracting attention. Male attention. She knew that she wasn't exactly the most beautiful girl in the school, but she didn't think that she was ugly.

Sure she knew that her hair was rather annoyingly thick and her curls were often unruly, but she figured that she wouldn't be harbored by the facts. She knew that her eyes were brown and simply that. They were _not_ a gentle green like Ginny's or striking blue like Cho Chang's. The one thing that she _was_ sure of was her body.

Hermione fancied her body this year. She'd lost her baby fat a few years ago, but going through 'womanhood' made her slight larger than she'd wanted. Of course now that she was older and her hormones were leveling out, her body was comfortably thin yet shapely. Womanhood had been good to her as far as her figure was concerned. She had hips and a nice sized chest. Her legs were nicely curved and her shoulders were feminine. She loved her body, but, she noticed disappointedly, no one else seemed to.

She walked down the hallway swinging her hands at her side and avoiding the crowds of people easily. It was something that she was used to and it didn't bother her to elude them. She knew that they wouldn't see her and wouldn't move, so she'd learned to go around them.

In all her fit of running around people, she bumped into someone and looked up apologizing quickly. It was Dean Thomas. He was nice and kind and of everyone she was happy it was him that she bumped into.

He smirked at her, " Hermione Granger, fancy having you bump into me today." He said and she giggled. " I was actually hoping to run into you, and, what do you know, that's exactly what happened isn't it?" He said and she nodded embarrassed.

" It appears so, and let me apologize again Dean. I was in an awful hurry." She looked up at him and his kind eyes and realized that, while he did qualify as male attention, and he was quite nice attention at that, he wasn't her cup of tea. She thought of him as a friend and only that.

" It's fine, really. I was wondering if you'd want to be my partner in potions. I know you usually partner with one of those Pavil twins, but Seamus is out this week, he's sick you see, and I figured that you'd be a nice partner. If that's okay with you?" He asked looking terrifying desperate and Hermione nodded, choosing not to mention that there was _no_ way she was going to partner with either of the Pavil twins seeing as how they weren't on good ground lately. " It'd be perfectly wonderful to partner with you Dean." She said, realizing that he probably chose her as a last resort. She sighed and excused herself from him returning on her quest to the library.

While she didn't find Dean attractive in that way, it still would have been nice to have him at least showing interest in her. She would rather have attention that she didn't want that no attention at all.

The library was in view now and she slowed, knowing that the librarian wouldn't want her 'running' around the bookshelves.

The slightly dark, cool and deliciously unoccupied library was Hermione's haven. She could always count on her books. They would never betray her, and never would they call her ugly or leave her alone in the world. She would rather be in the company of a book than anyone else in the world. Even Harry or Ron, she thought rather guiltily. Immediately she felt bad about the thought that popped into her head, but knew that nothing she ever did would make it go away.

She went to the section containing the book she was searching for and almost at once found it. Ecstatic that it was in she took it back to one of the long tables in the middle of the room. There were a few other kids at some of the other tables. Two Hufflepuff's who were probably first or second years hovering over their large books, probably studying for a test. Some Ravenclaw girls who were talking quietly more than they were reading and a few others placed around. She found a long table to herself and instantly tore into her book. It was interesting, but she found herself distracted at the moment by a very quiet giggling noise coming from the bookshelf directly behind her and to her right. She spun around in her chair and inspected the noise.

No sooner than she turned around did a skinny, blond Slythren girl prance around the corner, still erupting in giggles. She smoothed over her skirt and walked on, tossing a dirt look at Hermione. Curious Hermione kept watching and soon found an answer and it disgusted her.

A few moments after the Slytherin girl had walked out none other than Draco Malfoy appeared after her, placing a slick piece of hair back into spot and straitening his tie. He stopped at the edge of the bookshelf while the girl kept walking, tossing a wink over her shoulder. She waved before she left and Draco nodded to her with a sly smile.

Hermione couldn't stop herself from grunting, which without delay caused Malfoy to cast her a look. He turned to her and pulled his dressing robes strait.

" You have a problem Granger?" He sniped, looking down at her decisively.

She felt shrunken with him standing over her so she stood up and found herself still rather short compared to him. He'd grown quite a significant bit since the year before. Her head landed at his collarbone and she hated that fact.

Draco loved looking down on mudbloods, which he found easy since he was so tall. He loved to see them squirm like the dirt that they were. Still as he looked down at Granger he noticed that she did no such squirming. Then again she never had been gutless like the rest of her kind. She always was standing up to him like she was worthy or something. That almost made him more angry than if she would writhe under him. He couldn't decided if he would rather she her acting pathetic and worthless, or noble and unrightfully snobby.

She stared up at him and stuck her nose in the air, " No Malfoy, I haven't got the slightest problem. Why would I?" She asked almost sarcastically.

Malfoy gritted his teeth. " It's time you realized that Granger."

" I mean, it really couldn't matter less to me who you take behind the bookshelves for a round. After all, if their going willingly, I would think that _they _have got the problem."

Malfoy lost his cool for a moment and raised his fist, " Why you filth! You repulsive mudblood." He would have yelled but he knew that he would be cast out, probably for the rest of the term and that wouldn't do at all, so he kept his voice down. He then decided to make a joke out of the situation so as to rile up Granger and get his temperature back down again. " So I suppose that means _you_ wouldn't meet me behind the book shelf then Granger? It's a pity, your not as ugly as you used to be, I might be able to stand you if you weren't so damn soiled underneath your skin. On top of that your friends with Potter and those idiot Weasley's It's a shame." He shook his head, expecting Granger to snap back, instead her head was tilted down and he couldn't see her face.

Hermione was so damn angry that she couldn't find words. Tear were coming to her eyes from frustrated rage. She took a deep breath, in that breath she admitted to herself that, while she hated him with practically all her heart, she found herself almost happy; He had said that she wasn't as ugly as before, which meant that he thought she was prettier this year. She looked up at him and, with her voice extremely low and rather controlled and bit back in the only way that she could think to.

" Draco Malfoy," With this Malfoy's stomach dropped, her voice was so soft and low, almost sensuous, and with it being the first time he'd ever heard her say his name, he didn't know how to feel.

" Draco Malfoy," She repeated, " Do you believe, do you actually think, that you are so damn loved around here?" She asked seriously.

Draco stumbled at this. It was the last thing he was expecting. " What?" He watched her carefully.

" Do you think that everyone around here thinks your so great? You have the biggest ego in this whole school and honestly, you don't deserve it. The people who do care about you are air headed. Such as those idiot's Crabbe and Goyle, or Parvati Pavil. Pansy Parkinson. There all brainless and are just going after you because they need someone to follow or else they'll be lost."

Draco searched for some smart remark but found none, instead he stood there, mouth open and stunned.

" Listen Draco, I don't imagine that your a bad guy. I just believe that you have a big head and care too much about what people think about you. Your, after all, not ugly in the least." She stopped for a second, surprised at herself for saying this. She'd never admit it too herself and hoped that he hadn't heard her. She figured it best to go on and hope he wasn't paying much attention. " If you just, weren't such a jerk, you wouldn't be that bad. Well," she decided that she'd better leave so she picked up her book and started to back up quickly. " I'm going to leave now Malfoy…Draco." She decided to call him. She smirked. " Draco." She considered. " It's actually not a bad name you know." With that she left extremely hastily.

Draco stood there baffled and extremely confused. So in fact confused that he stood there for about three to four more minutes before he headed back to his common room.

weird place to leave off, but then again, Mr. Pigg is weird...lol...Um, I rather like this story...Once again, I'm trying to get people to look at Hermione as more than just a bookworm...YAY for Hermione the princess...


	2. I'm moving on Now!

**

* * *

**

lets see chapter two...lol um I really like this story...it's been a blast writing so far...hope you like it...please review

* * *

**Chapter Two I'm Moving On Now!**

Draco Malfoy threw himself down on the green sofa in the Slythren common room. He sat his feet on the arm and stretched out across it, laying back and getting comfortable.

He stared at the ceiling, taking advantage of the time he had alone. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep away his troubles. Not a major sleep just a little cat nap to clear his head. However, he seemed to have problems getting the things that Granger girl had said to him. The one that was most vivid to him wouldn't stop repeating it's self.

She had said that he was good looking. Well, she had technically said that he was 'not ugly in the least', but still that means the same thing. He didn't know why her opinion seemed to be so highly ranked to him. He couldn't figure out why she was appealing with what she was saying. Even as she stood and insulted him, he couldn't bring himself to say a thing to her. And what was worse, now he really couldn't stop thinking about her.

He thought back to the way she had caught him with another girl, sneaking around none the less. She had told him off and still made him smile(Even if he didn't show it).

He did have to admit that he wasn't lying to her when he told her that she wasn't as ugly as the years before. In fact, she was quite stunning this year. She had matured over the summer like none of the girls he'd ever seen before. He grinned. She was getting to be a very fine example of a woman.

He, immediately shook the thought from his head: She was a MUDBLOOD! He couldn't think such a thing about a mudblood! He was Pure of blood. He was noble. He had a superior blood line and she had what? Muggles! Ha!

He shook his head at her idiot wanton of him. And, it was obvious that she did want him. What with how she was pouring over him. Then again he couldn't shake what she said to him: 'Do you think that everyone around here thinks your so great? You have the biggest ego in this whole school and honestly, you don't deserve it'.

He grunted aloud at himself and his stupid inability to drop Hermione Granger from his mind. He sat up suddenly, deciding to himself that he could and would drop Granger, the mudblood from his head right then and right there.

He announced to himself loudly, " I refuse to think about her anymore! I'm moving on right NOW!" He said and sprung up quickly, headed for his bed with his new promise to self fresh on mind.

Though he couldn't and wouldn't admit it if he could, Draco did not stop thinking about her. He even dreamed about Hermione that night.

Needless to say, he awoke grumpily that morning, having failed, already, to force Hermione Granger from his head. He stomped around the halls for mostly the rest of the day, only settling down later towards the end of classes. He had one class left and that was potions, with Granger, but by this time, he had reassured himself that she was long gone from his mind.

He entered the class and grinned half heartedly at Pansy, who was always insisting that he show her extra attention. Despite Pansy's objections he found and empty seat towards the back, not particularly in the mood for company. Class started and he found himself looking around for Granger and right about when he was about to scald himself for doing so, he realized that she wasn't there.

He looked around, this time making no attempt to hide his open scoping and noticed, almost to his annoyance, that the Weasley was missing too.

Around three minutes later she came walking in, pink in the face and, if Draco thought he saw right, quite teary eyed. Ron walked in behind her with his head down and his hands in his pockets, he shouldered past her and sat down, ignoring Snape's critical glare from the front of the classroom. Hermione looked around and seeing no other seat headed towards Draco. Seeing this he mentally kicked himself for sitting alone today of all days. Especially since he never sat alone.

She fell into place beside him and hunkered over in her desk making herself as small as possible. He could hear her snuffling and every so often she would jerk. He knew that she was crying then. Draco didn't know much about Hermione Granger or Ronald Weasley, but he didn't have to to know that there was something going on with the two of them. He glanced over at Ron (Trying not to make it obvious that he was looking at a blood traitor).

Ron sat low in his seat staring at his desk, nonblinking. The tips of his ears were red and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

Draco didn't want to intrude, while at the same time he did, but over all lost the internal battle he'd been having all day and looked over at her, " Hey, you know you'll draw more attention to yourself stooping like you are and making those yelping noises than you would if you'd act like a normal human being and sit up strait, Granger."

She didn't move, but out of the corner of his eye he say that Ron was no longer in his unobtrusive daze and was now gazing steadily at Draco and shifting his eyes back to Hermione as if trying to connect the dots. It was then that Draco came up with the perfect idea.

" No crying Hermione." He forced himself to say her name and though it nearly pained him, he didn't let it faze his facial features. At her name, coming from his mouth she sat up.

When she did he almost felt bad about getting ready to do what he was. Almost. Not enough to stop however.

Her face was flushed and wet. Strands of her bangs stuck to her cheeks and forehead and she sniffled uncontrollably. Her eyes were soft and her eyelashes wet. Sitting beside him he could tell perfectly the color of her eyes. They were brown, but not just brown, reddish brown with golden flakes. There was a forest green colored ring rimming the outside, he suspected from her crying. She looked scared and venerable.

He smiled at her and realized that it was sincere.(Oc, sorry, this story dose that alot)

Hermione could see that he smile was completely genuine and that his eyes were soft. They weren't cold gray like normal, but now a softer almost bluish gray.

She gave him a crooked smile.

He grinned. " See isn't it easier to stop crying? You look much better when people can actually see your face." He said, surprised at how easy his scheme was coming to him. He wasn't expecting his cunning little trick to be so very easy. Especially the curtsey towards the mudblood part.

She nodded, drawing her strength from this new side of Malfoy. " Thank you. Really."

Draco could hear the candor in her voice and it made him smile. A real smile.

" Uh, don't mention it. Why don't you just tell me what's riding you hard enough to make you cry?" He asked, waiting patiently for her to answer. He could see Weasley watching him still, and now, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Potter in all his smugness facing them. He made sure to butter it up, reaching out overtop of the desk and grabbing her hand.

She shuttered, he could feel, but didn't reject him at which he was secretly quite pleased about.

" Well," She struggled with the best way to tell him something so very personal and could barely believe that she was even considering telling him anything.

She fell short and Draco could understand why. If he were her he wouldn't tell him a thing either. He would have already cursed him away, but Hermione seemed to be trusting enough to open up to him, making him even more angry with himself for pulling such a prank.

He snorted, causing her to squint at him suspiciously. " What?" She asked quietly, still straining her voice, evidentially from where she was crying.

His eyes grew cloudy, " It was that Weasley Scum wasn't it?" He asked so quietly and so low that he scarcely heard himself. Still, good old Hermione caught every word and looked down, nodding her head.

He noticed the way her soft, smooth hair fell about her shoulders when she nodded and remembered a time when that hair used to be so very bushy and frizzy, especially untamed. She had grown up.

His eyes skimmed further down, to where her hair stopped, which, coincidentally was her at chest. She had filled out, definitely thanks to that 'growing up' she'd done over the summer. His eyes drifted lower, to her tiny waist, even sitting down and leaning forwards he could see her curves and just how great a body she had. His eyes traced to her legs, to her thighs more specifically. Even through her Gryffindor skirt he could see them in all their glory. They were not big in the slightest, but they weren't small.

There perfect, he thought and then turned the thought away sinfully.

He shifted towards her, allowing his knees and lower thigh to lay casually aside hers and when she sat up(Just like he knew she would) he squeezed her hand slightly, " You deserve better than that no good Weaslebee trash."

Hermione couldn't believe anything that had happened all day but this was really taking the cake. This day was turning out to be the strangest she'd had in her life. And now, she wasn't sure but she had a feeling, that Draco Malfoy, Pureblooded Prince of Slytherin was being extremely nice to her and, she gulped, even hitting on her.

She decided to go with her instinct which was telling her, of course, to be a girl and have a little fun. So she went for it, her mind off of Ron.

" You know Draco." She said and the name flowed from her lips surprisingly easy for a name that she had lived to hate." She dislocated her hand from his and straitened her skirt, pulling it down a bit, then allowing it to settle in her lap, " I find it," She paused, " Interesting that you've decided to have such a change of heart all of a sudden."

Draco lowered his eyebrows, she couldn't be on to him! " What do you mean?"

" I mean yesterday you were practically spitting on me in the Library and today here you are comforting me during a time of need.

Draco huffed, continuing to keep tabs on Ron and Harry, who hadn't took eyes off him all day. He loved getting on their nerves and that's just what he was doing, it was ingenious. " Well…" But he was cut off and he found himself smiling broadly at Hermione afterwards.

" It's fine, I know what your doing. You never give up do you?" She asked and Draco knew that it was useless to put on a face any longer.

Draco shrugged, " I couldn't help it."

Hermione smiled, a plan popping in to her head and all she needed was Draco to set her life back on track.

" How about we cut a Deal you and me Draco Malfoy." She said with a cunning smile(One that looked great on her).

* * *

How VERY slytherin of Hermione...Cunning is what Slytherin do best


	3. Admit it, you have a heart!

**

* * *

**

This story is turning out ODD...lolz I may not continue it...Tell Mr. Pigg what to do folks and fans...

* * *

**Chapter Three Admit it, you have a heart!**

Draco looked long and hard at Hermione as she stared at him with a, he blinked making sure he was seeing correctly, was that a deviant smile he spotted? He squinted, " What exactly? What type of deal Granger?"

She laughed lowly, catching Draco's breath in his throat, " I know that Harry and," She breathed in hard, " Ronald, are looking over here and have been for sometime now. Lets just say that, since I know it's what your doing, lets say that your only 'comforting' me because you know it'll piss the pants off of those two." She paused making sure he had everything down before she continued and he laughed at her brilliance. She had figured him out even through being upset.

He inclined his head and she went on, " Well, I just happen to be mad as hells fire at the two of them, especially Ronald. You know it would suit both of our needs: your constant need to be a jerk towards Harry and Ron, and my need of revenge, if you made an arrangement of some sort."

Draco understood. " So what your saying is that we work together to get at Pothead and Weasley-Trash. I get the gist Granger, now how do we do it?" He asked.

She grinned, " So you'll do it then?"

" Anything in the world to get at those two." He said and grinned at her.

" Good now be my boyfriend." She said and Draco's mouth fell open.

" What was that Granger?" He asked incredulously.

" My fake Boyfriend, sorry. It'll only be for show." She said and waited patiently as he continued to ask questions.

" So what will I get out of this?"

" Listen Draco. Harry and Ron hate you more than Hades, so me being with you will make them crazy. As for you, it'll give you a chance to get the better of them both. Not to mention," She said with a knowing smile, " it'll get that git Pansy off your back. I see how she follows after you clinging and so very reminiscing of a stalker. Yes Draco it's also easy to see that you don't feel the same. I'll make sure Pansy Parkinson stays in her place. She hates me. She's scared of me. Has been since fifth year when we had to duel in Defense against the Dark arts. I got her before she could even blink. She would never pull anything against me. Hasn't since then and won't now."

Draco suddenly liked the idea. It was perfect. He got rid of that Pesky Pansy and got back at the two people he hated most in the world. It wasn't bad for him seeing as how the most he'll have to do is be chummy with Granger in front of Weasley, Potter and Pansy. It was great actually.

He looked at her long and hard, " Alright Granger. When do you Comines this secret plan of yours?"

Hermione grinned but bit her lip first. " First we need to go over some things."

Draco sighed but listened.

" I don't want you calling me a mudblood anymore, no one will believe that were together if your talking about me and looking down on me in front of your friends. Okay?" He nodded after a moment. " Good, now, lets call each other by first names please, No Granger, that's not very relationship like." She said and giggled when he agreed to that too. "Good I have nothing else to say." She said. " You?"

" Yep," He nodded. " No telling your friends about the plan, got it? No Weaslette right? The little red head, best friend or not can't know it's fake. Another thing," He said after he though about it, " If this is going to work were going to have to act for real. All times during the day we have to be chummy got that? We can't be together around them and not around everyone else, people make connect the dots then. One last thing miss Granger…Hermione" He corrected and grabbed her hand again. " Seeing as how this is 'real' were going by real relationship terms, no flirting with other guys and we have to act very real around others, that may include getting more physical than just holding hands or me laying my hand on your shoulder. So if you have a problem with that then it's all over." He said and was surprised to see her agree easily. " If they apply to me they apply to you. No flirting with other girls! I have no problem with getting physical when the need comes about Draco but there is no since for going on the offensive for no reason." She smiled and they agreed.

Draco was happy that he made the deal and he decided the perfect way to seal the deal(Also it was a plus having Potter/Weasley still watching, harder in fact) He leaned over and pressed a kiss on her ultra soft cheek.

She nodded at him and, couldn't help but look over in the direction that Draco's eyes were pointed, and coincidentally, she heard a crashing noise just before she turned.

Draco watched as Potter's stupid jaw dropped nearly to the floor. He looked stunned and confused, not angry. He shifted his eyes towards Weasley who was fuming. Draco noticed with glee that his face was as red as his hair and his green eyes were visibly greener. He was sparking mad. Hermione was right about it pissing the fire out of Weasley. He saw Hermione look at him and noticed that, around the same time Weaslebee stood up so violently quick that his chair flipped backwards.

" Mr. Weasley you'd better have a impeccable explanation as to why your interrupting my class in such a way." Snape's bitingly cold voice sliced through the room(Which every person was now facing Ron as he stood, completely indignant to Snape and staring at Draco in such a way that he could have chopped his head off then and there.

Draco thought it pleasing and figured that he'd love a laugh. He stood forgetting that he had grabbed Hermione's hand and drug her up with him.

He smirked cruelly at Ron. By this time Potter was standing too, the look of confusion gone and now he looked visibly just as angry as Ron.

Hermione simply stood in between them. She looked helpless, but didn't think that sitting and leaving Draco standing alone was the best move. So she simply stepped closer to him and squeezed his hand, as if to give him a clue of just what he was doing.

Draco looked at her when she did this, giving her a wink.

Ron, at this made a grunting, cursing type noise that was low and dangerous.

Draco smiled, glancing at Snape who was making his way towards them deliberately slowly. " You know Weasley, if looks could kill-too bad though- they can't." He laughed and Harry went to make a move forwards but was knocked aside by Ron. It was then that Hermione saw that Ron wasn't stopping Harry, but he was actually making a play for Draco.

Though she tried hard to restrain herself, she couldn't help but grin; their plan was working perfectly. Draco was getting his rise and Hermione, her revenge. Perfect!

Right when Ron was about jump forwards and obviously attack Draco Hermione figured that she would get control of the situation, seeing as how Snape was not going to interrupt anytime soon, because he was intentionally walking at a snails pace with a slight smirk plastered on his crooked mouth.

" RONALD!" She yelled and he faltered about a foot from Draco lowering his arms and looking at her in disbelief.

Draco watched curiously, and though he didn't know why, he was stepping closer to her, not to get at Weasley but because he wanted to be there to protect her just incase things got a little out of hand. He found himself smiling soon at her and how brave she was being towards this Weasley boy, considering a few moments before she was falling apart beside him over him.

As she stared him in the eye and they shared a moment Draco could feel her hand tighten around his own and he guessed that she was drawing confidence and strength from him and he allowed her to sneaking a peek at Pansy who was nearly purple with rage at her desk, a few behind Potter.

" Ronald Weasley, I will not allow you to have a fit of rage. Get your self under CONTROL! Now, if your through being the child that you are can we please return to class now Professor?"

Snape stopped(Though he was walking so slow it wasn't a far way to do so) He nodded, " Mr. Weasley take your seat now, and Ten points from Gryffindor for you interrupting my class." He turned and went towards the board, stopping short and holding up a finger, like he'd forgot something. " Oh, and I nearly forgot, were you actually attempting to Attack Mr. Malfoy?" He asked sardonically and appeared to wait for an answer but when Ron opened his mouth, now at his desk(Though unwillingly) Snape went on, " That would be Twenty more points from Gryffindor thanks to your reckless actions. And by the way Miss. Granger do not attempt to tell me when to start my class again please. Though it was noble that you stopped your friend over there from making a mockery out of himself in attempting to duel with Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid you telling me how to do my job is unacceptable and I'm deducting ten more points." Several Gryffindor's moaned but Snape put his hand up, silencing them.

Sitting down and rolling her eyes Hermione felt all the many mixed feels spinning around in her brain. She sighed and felt, this time, Draco squeeze her hand. She looked at him and he smiled largely.

" Nicely done Grang-Hermione" He caught himself and put his arm around her shoulder(Half to comfort her and the other half because he knew the three people they were deceiving were watching them hard).

Classes ended and they walked, hand in hand out of the class. Draco noticed people looking at them and, for a moment, worried about the effects of this to his image, with Hermione being a mudblood, but realized that her newly found beauty would make up for it. Besides, no one in the school would dare cross him(Accept maybe Potter/Weasley).

" Hermione." He said after they were far away from anyone he knew(more specifically Potter/Weasley/Parkinson)

She looked up at him and he saw, for a split second what he though was pain in her eyes, but it flashed away. She's good at hiding her emotions, he mentally analyzed her, stocking the new information in his vault.

" Yeah?" She asked grinning at him and his casual use of her name.

" Listen do you think were far enough away so that Potter, Weasley and Parkinson can't see us?" He asked looking down at her.

" Definitely. Harry and Ronald both have Divination. With that Horrible women. What a wretched class." She said shivering.

Draco nodded, appearing to be deep in thought. " If that's so, then may I ask Why exactly…You insist on clinging to my hand like it's one of your treasured books Granger?"

His biting tone made her jerk her hand away violently. She shook her head. " I knew it." She mumbled more to herself than him, but he heard her despite this and sneered. " What is it now?" He heaved.

" I knew that you hadn't changed a bit. Here we are in our sixth year and getting along on friendly terms and then you have to go and ruin it by being a Malfoy." She huffed, feeling her facing growing hot as she fought to hold back tears. She had such high hopes for this new Draco.

He sneered. " Well it is my name Love. Who would I be if not myself?" He teased and leaned down pecking her cheek, pushing his hands into his pockets and getting ready to walk away.

He glanced at her before walking away and was incredibly surprised to see her smiling. " What? Like my little kiss there Granger? Want a taste more do you?" He asked smugly.

" No Malfoy that's not it." She said with a crude smirk, " I just want the truth for once."

" You got it sweetie" He continued to play with her.

She merely raised her eyebrows. Nothing fazes this girl, Draco thought with a laugh to himself.

" I want you to admit something to me. Just simply inform me on this because I believe that you are severely lacking. Prove me wrong. Admit to me that you have a heart." She said and laughed his face. He was shocked and almost appalled. She was doing this to get at him, only because he was getting at her. It was like a game of Tug of War between the two of them. He decided to just let it be.

He turned and extracted one of his hands, waved as he walked away.

" You said you'd answer me." She raised her voice to be sure he could hear her as he walked away.

" And I will…Later." He said and blew her a kiss in mockery.

" Just admit it. Admit you have a heart!" She lowered her voice back to normal but she was surprised to see that he heard her, as he turned with a laugh. " If I do It's yours until we decide that our little deal is over with. See you tomorrow right Granger?" She nodded with a grin from ear to ear. He did have a heart. She knew it. He just didn't trust her enough yet to show it to her. She decided to add that to her little list.

1. Get back at Ron and Harry.

2. Get that Brainless Twit Pansy Parkinson to learn what no means.

3. Get Draco to Trust her enough to open up to her.

Those were her goals and she would accomplish them!

* * *

That's right Hermione, you go accomplish them...she is rather determined...I wonder if she will...I am renouned for my Angst after all...I dunno...

X3


	4. Keep them Guessing

**lkjsdflkjasdlfkhsklfh...this is how I'm feeling...I am just going crazy over what to do with this story...hints, suggestions, requests...just anything would be appreciated...lol**

* * *

**Chapter Four Keep them guessing…**

Rounding the corner of the large silver and green Slytherin common room he ran into Blaise, his best friend. It was just who he was looking for.

" Blaise, just who I was looking for" Draco droned, looking extremely worn down.

Blaise smiled, " You look tired. You and Granger seemed cozy earlier, have yourself an eventful day with your new girlfriend in the library?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

" Very funny Blaise." Draco said and rubbed his forehead.

" No, seriously, tell me about you and Granger. She's _far_ from ugly this year." He emphasized.

" Yes, actually she is. And yeah, were together." He said and no sooner than he got the words parted from his lips he heard a voice he had come to dread.

" Is that right? Are you and that mudblood fraternizing now Draco? Have you gotten bored with me? Am I so horrible that you've reverted to that fuzzy headed, dirty mudblood?" Pansy's voice materialized behind him and he had no choice but to defend Hermione, seeing as how she wasn't there to do it herself and also, he couldn't let Pansy see that he didn't care because she would surely realize what they were doing.

" Don't call her a mudblood Pansy, now leave, because quite frankly, I _am_ bored with you." He said and she stepped forwards, pleading harder.

" But, Draco, please I can be better. I can be what you want me to be." She cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

" Parkinson, I'm already bored of you, do you really want me to be annoyed with you too?" He bit and turned to Blaise. " Listen, I'm going to take a shower, see you later on tonight." He said, casting a look over his shoulder at Pansy that spelled his distaste clear as day.

Hermione made her way to the library with slightly high spirits. She for one, loved the library, and for two she was practically bubbling with joy from her newly formed plan that would set her life back on track.

She found herself laughing at nothing, then decided to stop after several people began laughing at her. She blushed and hurried on to her Sanctuary the library.

She entered and say down immediately, already having her book with her and ready to read.

She was about three pages in when she was interrupted.

" Um," She knew that unsteady, unsure voice anywhere.

" Yes Harry," She said without looking up from her book.

" I was hoping to get a chance at an apology." He said and sat beside her. She could see him blinking furiously through his glasses and she knew it was because he was hoping with all his might she would accept.

She nodded, after all, Harry wasn't her main problem. Sure he was rather an accomplish, but, she could and would accept only an apology from him. Now Ronald, he had to Pay!

" Thank you Hermione. You, Ron and I, we go back. Sure Ron was a jerk. Hell, Ron was a Colossal jerk, but that doesn't mean a thing. Ron didn't mean to do what he did." Harry began but Hermione cut him off. Though her voice was even and calm, she was ready to break down right there.

" Harry, he didn't have to do those things to me so many times. And you, I trusted you and you lied to me for him." She said and Harry went to defend himself, however Hermione was about to cry and she didn't want Harry to see. She was far too proud for that, so she rose from her seat and ran out, heading for the only person she felt she could trust at the moment.

She ran along the corridors like a mad man. Pushing through people she could barely see through the burning in her eyes.

Finally she came to the hall she wanted, and following a group of first year in, Hermione made her way into the Slytherin Common room.

She ran in, seeing lots of unfamiliar faces and many that she knew and didn't like. One of these were Pansy, next to her Blaise. She didn't know why but Blaise looked rather happy to see her so she went to him, ignoring Pansy completely.

" Well Hello there! If it isn't Hermione Granger, and in the Slytherin Common room no doubt." He said like she was a good friend. She nodded, blinking back her tears.

" Yes. I was looking for Draco, he said he was going to bed. Have you seen him." She pleaded hoping the tears didn't hinder her voice.

She had seen Blaise Zabini several times, but never thought to give him more than a look. She knew that she'd seen him more than several times with Draco and guessed that they were friends and that was the reason that Blaise was being so very courteous.

" No, he was in here earlier but he went to take a shower about ten minutes ago." Blaise said with a rather sorry look on his face.

" What do you want with _my _Draco so late at night Granger?" Pansy squeaky voice snapped Hermione head over towards the rather unattractive(In Hermione Opinion)blond.

" Excuse me Parkinson, but last time I checked I was Draco's girlfriend. And Don't you dare look at me like I'm an idiot again you sniveling spas." Hermione said, defending herself and she got a self confidence from Blaise's newly acquired grin that swept his entire face.

Pansy gasped, as if disgusted. " How dare you address me that way you foul mudblood!" She said and Yelped at a strong, especially sharp voice that dared anyone to oppose. " I thought I told you _NEVER_ to call Hermione that!" Draco's voice lurched from the stairs. Hearing his voice made Hermione feel sturdier and more self-assured.

She looked up and was slightly taken aback by his handsome appearance. It was the best looking she'd ever seen him and he was obviously just wearing some old clothing. He wore a pair of black sweat pants that made his legs look just the right length. A simple white shirt clung to his mid-section making his torso look extremely long and also allowing his muscular stomach to show.

His hair was still wet making it slightly darker and he hung a towel around his neck.

He walked over to her swiftly, twisting his hand around her waist. She placed her head on his upper chest and her hand on his torso, leaning into his. Draco held her almost completely up. He could tell something was wrong in her area and he knew that must have been why she came to fetch him.

He looked down at her, kissing her forehead as she looked up at him. He could see the salty streaks down her cheeks. She was crying again. No doubt over Weasley.

She half smiled at him and he looked over at Pansy. " Look Pansy, I never want to hear that you've spoken to Hermione, My girlfriend, again or there will be Hell to pay. That goes for the rest of you. NO, that means ZERO talk about Hermione Granger ever!" He yelled, louder than necessary Hermione thought and she, being comforted extremely much by his words made no protests when he turned away with her under his arm and made for the stairs, and his room.

She did how ever mention it going up the stairs, when there was no one around.

" Why are you taking me up here?" She asked.

" Because were going to my room." He stated simply, though a slight smile touched the corner of his mouth; If he would have known three years ago he would be saying that to Hermione Granger.

" Yes, but why?" She asked and blushed at the direction her thoughts were headed.

" To have a quite place to talk away from Pansy and the others, why do you think. Unless you don't much feel like talking when we get up here. If that be the case I'm sure there's something creative we could find to do." He laughed aloud when she looked up at him appalled. " It was a joke Hermione. Laugh. Loosen up a little." He sobered, " You know." His voice went low, " I was very proud of you back there Granger. You really showed your courage. I guess that's why you're a Gryffindor, huh. The look on Pansy's face was priceless. Another thing, if you really were my girlfriend, I would have gave her more than just that slight piece of my mind she got down there. You deserve someone who would cross the ocean for you Granger. Weasley, all he's ever done is hurt you. That's not what you deserve." He said and they walked the rest of the way quietly. During this time Hermione tried to shake the feeling that was rising in her gut. It was a feeling that she didn't want to feel at the moment. Especially not about Draco.

Draco came to his door and opened it slowly. He could tell that Hermione was shaking beside him and he wondered why.

" Relax Hermione, if it makes you feel better then I won't take advantage of you in your critical state." He smiled making a joke. When she didn't laugh he rolled his eyes, " It was a joke Hermione, your supposed to laugh." She remained silent and looked at the floor with sever intensity, " Well I thought it was funny." He grumbled and was surprised to see her smile finally.

He stepped in and she followed, observing Draco's room with shock apparent on her face.

His room was Clean. And not just, straitened up clean, like spotless not even a dust bunny clean. There were only two beds in the room and she realized that he only shared his room with one person, unlike the five people Gryffindor's shared their rooms with.

The walls were grey and the beds, Slytherin green. She saw a few things sitting around, like for instance, a few books laid on the nightstand beside the bed Draco was walking over to. She walked awkwardly towards him as he sat at the foot of his bed, leaving a space at the head, near his pillow for her to sit.

" I share this room with Blaise and he won't be coming back for a good long while." He said with a grin. " Why did you come to get me?"

Hermione looked at the ground and breathed. He deserved to know just as much as she did. When she found out she hated that no one had told her. Harry knew and didn't tell her until she already knew, and now she knew and was determined to tell Draco.

" Draco." She forced herself to begin.

Draco smiled; he loved her using his first name. It was more personal that way.

He stared at her and her obvious struggle with the right words. What ever she was struggling to tell him was probably something to do with what's been bothering her all day, and most likely part of the reason she had pressed him to make the deal with him. A deal that he was beginning to like more and more each minute.

" I, I mean I was thinking that I could give you an explanation as to what prompted me to make this proposition with you. I'm fighting with Ron, and well, Harry just sort of got put in the middle. That still didn't make it right for Harry to do what he did." She said, her voice cracking ever so often. She was very clearly struggling with this.

_What did he do to you Hermione? What did that stupid Weasley do to you that would make you want to make a deal to get back at him? _Draco wondered to himself. He reached out and grabbed her hand as she continued to sit quietly, thinking of her next sentence.

" Well, I, lets start with me and Ron. He and I had been together since summer. We were happy and things were never better. However, when we got to school…Things changed." She bit her lip and looked at him and his silvery blue eyes, now pondering her. " Well, Ron began to get distant. He also got to where everything was a bother to him. He always had an attitude. Needless to say," She breathed hard, " He, um" Her voice shrunk and Draco found himself getting Angry, not at Hermione but at Weasley for causing her so much pain.

" He cheated on me Draco." She said in a small and distant voice, but she managed to keep from crying, mostly thanks to Draco's face and how angry he looked. That Bastard! Draco though angrily. " With who?" He asked quietly, hoping he wasn't asking for too much.

" Well," She said leaning closer to him for comfort. " The Pavil Twins, Lavendar Brown, and" She paused and Draco couldn't believe it. Hermione Granger was beautiful and smart and Ron had cheated on her with more than one girl. Disgusting. Draco was a known player, but he would never cheat on his girlfriend. He thought that was low.

" And, Draco," She said his name and looked up at him pathetically, " he cheated on me with Pansy Parkinson." She said calmly though it's opposite of what she was thinking.

Draco was astounded. Pansy wasn't two thirds as Beautiful as Granger, and atop that she was a slut. She was known to be with half the guys at the school. One more thing, Pansy and Hermione had a history of Hate. Why would anyone do something like that?

Draco clenched his jaw. In spite of herself, Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she watched his jaw muscle jump.

" What?" He said through his anger.

" Nothing." She said and he looked down at her.

" Hermione Granger. Don't you ever, EVER, let anyone do that to you again. I'll make sure that Ronald Weasley pays for that."

" Because he cheated with Pansy." She said, expecting him to be angry because Ron was with his ex girlfriend.

Draco shook his head. " No because he cheated Period. Hermione you'll never learn that you deserve better will you? Your brilliant, beautiful and strong-willed, don't think that you have to take what you can. Fight for what you want. Now what is that Hermione? What is it you want?" He asked seriously.

" Well," She said not daring to say what she thought, " I want to make Ron so jealous that he can't stand it. I want him to regret humiliating me." She said and he grinned. " That's what we'll do and we'll do it perfectly. I know just how to play this out, okay." He said and kissed her cheek, " Trust me with this little project alright?" He said and she felt the need to tell him that she was beginning to trust him with her life, and heart. " Yeah, alright."

He threw his arm around her shoulder and they laid across the bed, staring at the ceiling quietly. They were simply enjoying each others quiet company. After around an hour Draco looked at her and winked, " I think its safe to go down stairs now. She stood abruptly and waited as Draco walked to his trunk at the end of his bed. He reached down, grabbing something Hermione thought looked rather like… " Your Tie?" She asked looking at him flabbergasted.

" Your going to wear this." He said walking over to her and gathering her hair out of the way. He slipped it around her neck and knotted it very loosely. He looked at her, " Okay, we need a few more adjustments." He waved for her to turn around. He saw that she must have changed from her robes already, after he said goodbye to her earlier. She wore a simple pair of fitted shorts(Which Draco noticed were definitely _shorts_) and a striped black and white shirt. His Slytherin tie was green, but didn't look so bad with it. He saw that her shirt was tight enough around the waist and chest to show her figure perfectly. He waved her over to him and she obediently stepped to him. " Shake your hair up." He said with a smile.

She raised an eyebrow but he looked at her sternly and she followed his order, taking her hand and dislocating some of her curls, making them stick slightly up. She knew what he was trying to do and though she didn't like it, she knew why he was doing it too and knew it would benefit both of them.

He shook his head, something wasn't right still, though she looked stunning, even with her hair disordered, it wasn't the look he was going for. Suddenly it hit him and he reached up to take his shirt off. Hermione's eyes widened, " What, you don't need to go that far." She said but he hushed her, still continuing to pull off his shirt. He handed it to her and Hermione was trying her very hardest not to look at his stomach which was wonderfully sculpted.

Hermione had been with quite a few guys and they all had decent bodies. She was with Viktor Crum and he had a massive body. His whole and entire body was built and impressive. She had been with Ron who had a pretty nice body. His arms were large and strong and his chest, while not muscular, was solid.

Here Draco Malfoy stood in front of her and his chest and stomach looked better than both Viktor's and Ron's together even if Draco was arguably two sizes smaller than them. Ron was tall, Viktor was tall and both were wide and built well. Draco was narrow but rock solid all around. His arms, though not muscled were tough and comforting and his abs were visible and well sculpted.

When Hermione didn't reach immediately for the shirt Draco shook it, to draw her attention further to it. She rolled her eyes and snatched it and grinned when Draco turned around, rummaging around in his trunk apparently waiting for her to change. Even though she knew he wasn't watching she was nervous about taking off her shirt. She didn't know that she could trust Draco, sexual, conniving Draco with that yet. Still, not wanting to look whiny in front of him, she turned her back and began taking her shirt off.

Draco fought himself and his unreasonable urge to turn around. He knew she would hate him for eternity if he did so he continued searching for something. Anything really. Just something to take his mind off of Hermione and the fact that she was still probably changing behind him. About two feet behind him actually.

She laughed behind him and with out turning around he questioned her, " What now Hermione?" He asked sounded almost aggregated.

" Look for yourself." She said and smiled at how ridiculous she looked.

Draco turned and felt his stomach turning. He actually felt it flip over. Hermione was the most beautiful person on the planet. His shirt though rather tight on him, was biggish on her. Though it may have been big it still did wonders on her figure. He could see every curve. He couldn't see her shorts under it and his imagination began getting the best of him as he wondered if she even had them on. Her hair was further mussed up from taking off her shirt but it looked natural and perfect. As for himself, Draco knew that he already looked pretty sidetracked. He could feel that his hair was still sticking up and only damp in places. Plus with him being with out shirt and her with it, people would couple it together enough. It also helped that they had been up stairs alone together for a little over an hour now. There was no doubt in his mind that everyone who was down there when they came up would be down there still, probably waiting for Hermione to return. He knew his house. Slytherin's enjoyed sticking their noses in other peoples business and Draco was the most popular Slytherin there was, they always had their stupid smug noses in his business. Especially when he had a new girlfriend. Like Hermione for instance. _Especially _now that he had Hermione: A mudblood Gryffindor who was top in her class, top in the school actually, and who also ran with Potter and Weasley. She was everything that Draco wasn't. They were opposite and they were also destined to be spending lots of time together quite soon.

She grinned at him very insecurely and he tried to tone down just what he thought about it, thinking that if he told her what he really though, she would be wither confused, or it would make things weird between them. " Well, considering your wearing my shirt and your hairs in a disarray you look rather good." He said with a laugh. She nodded and he reached out for her. She was coming closer before she realized it and he slipped a hand around her waist, just like he did down stairs in front of Pansy. She loved how he stood up for her so seriously, even though she knew it was fake. All part of their sham.

" Shall we make every person in this common room jealous, and then the whole school. Very soon indeed Weasley will be running back to you. No" He sneered and she saw a bit of old Draco in his face, " _Crawling _back to you." then his face softened and looking down at her he reached for the door knob.

The decent down the stairs was slow and it seemed to take forever for the common room to come into view. Hermione was beginning to get nervous about her and Draco's performance, unsure as to whether she could play the part as well as Draco did earlier. Still, his large hand at her hip(Actually slightly lower than her hip. It was resting towards the back part of her, she would almost consider him to be holding her butt, though she didn't mind) was comforting her quite thoroughly.

Draco and Hermione stepped down from the stairs and had to fight to keep their faces neutral as they gazed at peoples faces. Particularly Blaise and especially Pansy.

Blaise stood with his eyebrows so high up his head they were almost disappearing, and an extremely bright smile on his face. He was evidently quite happy that Hermione and Draco had had their 'alone time' together and was eager to show it.

Pansy was nearly in tears. She looked disgusted and angry and sad all at the same time. Still she said nothing. She stood, stick still against the wall staring at them with all her might. They saw her, but made it obvious that she meant nothing to them, because they barely acknowledged her.

Draco thought that it would be better to cut any theatrical idea he may have thought up earlier and so he decided not to stay and talk to anyone and made his way, Hermione clinging to his side, looking up at him he noticed, to the door. They exited without looking back at once in the dark abandoned hallway Draco leaned over and hugged her. He hugged her hoping to get rid of all the confusing feels bubbling up in his gut. He hoped hugging her would banish, or at the least tide over the feelings he was beginning to feel for Hermione.

Hermione leaned into his embrace and hugged him back. She could tell there was some purpose behind it, she just couldn't determine what it was. She gazed at him when they parted.

" What?" He found himself asking that quite often around Hermione. She was just so damn hard to read.

" I left my shirt laying on your floor." She said laughing quietly. " If Blaise goes up there, if he isn't already, it'll still be up there."

Draco laughed at her and when she went to turn and walk away he couldn't help himself from jumping forwards, " Wait Hermione." He said and knew that he would have a hard time trying to Stop calling her that after they separated from their deal. It was so natural for him to use her first name. She turned but didn't answer.

He walked up beside her and continued walking strait. After a moment she caught up with him and questioned him with a cock of her head.

" I'll walk with you." He said with a grin.

" And just where is this chivalry coming from?" She teased.

" What? I'm not allowed to be gallant every so often. Just tell me and I'll stop alright. I wouldn't want you to be angry at me. Or perhaps your surprised?"

" Maybe a little. Then again you surprise me all the time Draco. Even back when I hated you."

" You hated me? As in you don't hate me now?" He asked surprise. She was starting to lighten up that was for sure, but he didn't believe she would so trusting with him after all he had once done to her. He wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world to her.

Hermione folded her hands behind her back as they made their way to the Gryffindor common room. " Honestly. Not in the least bit Draco."

Draco was glowing. He loved the fact that she was starting to trust him more. He hated being a jerk. Well, mostly hated it. He liked it when people trusted him. It made him happy.

When they finally reached the portrait she stopped. He grinned, " This your room here?" He asked and she shook her head. " I didn't think you'd want to walk me all the way in. Ron'll be in there, and Harry and everyone else. It might be pretty crazy if you come in."

Draco nodded. He was aware that's why he offered to go with her. " I know Hermione, that's why were going to go in there and your going to show Ron just how fine you are without him. We'll pay him no mind unless he says something, then we'll keep it short and sweet." He reassured her. " I'll walk you to your door and come back. They won't start a fight I promise."

" I don't know, Ron and Harry both can get rather rash when their angry. They might not think…"

Draco interrupted her, " Hermione." He said quietly. " Listen, your strong and you can do this. I'm here with you and I will be here with you until you say otherwise." He said and that was enough to encourage her.

They then made their way through the portrait hole and upon exiting, to Hermione's horror, noticed it was full of Gryffindor's.

Ron, Harry, Ginny and Luna Lovegood were just a few of them. They all gathered around the fire looking over as Hermione entered.

They all looked happy to see her. Of course then they saw her wearing a large shirt and Slytherin tie. They saw her hair and Ron was the first to speak. " Hermione what in the bloody hell are you wearing?" He asked, each word fading along with the color in his face as Draco Malfoy crawled through behind her. Hermione looked at him like he wasn't even there and then turned back to Draco with a seductive grin(Making Draco smile back widely).

She reached back and laced her fingers in between his, dragging him behind her up the stairs behind her. He laughed the entire way and followed her. Everyone in the room tensed, unsure of what they saw.

Ron was so mad that he could have blew the entire school up. Here came Hermione Granger, his girlfriend, well, Ex-girlfriend and she came in obviously wearing Draco's clothes and with jumbled hair. Draco barges in no doubt lacking a shirt also with disarrayed hair. He gritted his teeth hard. Ron's not an idiot, he knew what was going on and what they were doing and done.

Going up the stairs Hermione and Draco stayed in the same position, hands intertwined and smiles on their faces, right as she was getting to her door she said three words under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear though he didn't necessarily understand: " Ignore them completely." And she opened the door without further explaining. She drug him behind her and as soon as they entered Draco understood her words perfectly.

Hovering in a circle, the Pavil twins and Lavendar Brown all sat gossiping in the corner. Draco, following Hermione's orders completely ignoring them, all of his attention on Hermione as she rounded on him, locking her hands behind his head and playing with his hair. He could feel her warmth against him and, even though it was all for 'show'(Though Draco was beginning to believe that there was more to his feelings than just a hoax)Draco felt deliciously happy. He smiled tenderly at her.

The talking ceased as Lavendar spoke first. " Uh, excuse me. What are you doing?" She asked snappily. Hermione turned to her with an irritated look touching her beautiful face and Draco stayed silent, watching how his new 'girlfriend' handled her friends, wondering if she knew how to push their buttons like he knew how to push _his _friends buttons.

Hermione stayed close to Draco, leaning against him, " Well I'd think it would be obvious what I was fixing to do Lavendar. By the way it really ruins the mood when you start your damn nagging like that. Do you always do this nagging bit when your off shagging in some broom closet? I wouldn't be able to stand it honestly. It's a real turn off." She cocked her head to the side as Lavendar looked shocked, and then angry.

" Hermione Granger you're the biggest hag in all the school and no one will ever want to be with you." She said and Draco went to defend her but Hermione got there first, looking unmoved by Brown's comment.

" I suppose that your right. Of course that's while you'll always be there to pick up my leftovers. Oh and you two," She looked to the twins, "you can have what she leaves behind. I'm surprised at you two more than that Slut Lavendar. I expect _her_ to fall into the arms of anyone willing to catch her, but you two I thought to have a little more dignity." She said raising her eyebrows, " Now if your finished, do you mind if Draco and I continue to go about our business?" She asked but didn't wait for an answer. She turned to Draco who was obviously holding back a laugh. Lavendar and the Pavil twins stomped out, slamming the door behind them.

Draco looked at her with a smirk. " Well I do have to say Hermione…That was quite impressive. I couldn't have done it better, myself."

Hermione bit her lip. "Now they'll be going down there and telling the others about our goings on up here. No doubt Ron and or Harry will be coming." She smiled lightly, "Should we give them a show or keep them guessing?" She asked looking completely open to whatever he wanted to do. Draco considered both. Well, he considered giving a show more simply because he couldn't seem to get rid of the wanting he had for Granger.

In the end he went against it. " I think it would be better if they had to speculate upon it until I leave." He said and broke away from her walking to the door pulling his wand from his pocket. He whispered some words and walked back to her.

" What was that?"

" It was a locking type spell. They couldn't get in here with a forest Troll." He joked and she nodded happily. Around two minutes later they heard the sound of yelling and pounding at the door. Ron and Harry's pounding. They stayed outside the door yelling and making a fuss for more than a few minutes. Hermione and Draco simply sat and enjoyed the noise of their frantic pleading.

After an hour or two of them wasting time talking and going on Hermione grinned at him.

" What?" He was tired of asking that same stupid question but he couldn't help it. She was so intriguing.

" Well," She said taking off this tie and placing it atop a thick book of her nightstand. She stood and reached behind her fumbling behind her back. Draco watched curiously until he realized what she was doing and then he blushed. Still he couldn't look away. Finally she managed to get what she was trying to. She pulled out her bra from beneath his shirt. She tossed it on the bed and Draco smiled to himself as he noticed it was lacy and pink with frilly flowers covering it. It was so innocent and sweet looking. It was an interesting contrast to the fact that she was fooling half of Hogwarts into believing they were together, and not just relationship wise, but also together as in _together_. She had done that successfully by going up into his room and coming back out disarrayed and now the same in her room. The word would spread fast with their going into two common rooms. Between the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's it would be known that they were a couple by tomorrow morning.

He nodded. And she pulled on her shirt a bit, making it, if possible, look even more sexy. He smiled and she walked towards him and without warning grabbed his right pocket. She grinned at him and lowered the corner of his pants, so that they were crooked and looked like they were put on in a hurry. He snorted. " Ingenious." and she cast her eyes down modestly.

He took his hands and ran them through her hair a few good times, renewing it, which had fallen back into place a little bit, back to its strewn look. She grinned. " You look rather good all things considered."

He gave a fake laugh and they breathed in, preparing for exiting the room two hours later, knowing they would have to perform perfectly to make this work.

He securely fastened her to his hip and walked down the steps. He saw that Gryffindor's were really not much different from his own group. They all still stood around waiting nosily for Hermione and he to come down stairs.

As soon as they came down and made way for the door Ron and Harry were there and ready for a confrontation.

However as they started to speak to them(Well, it was much more like yelling and screaming than speaking) Hermione calmly said, " Not now." They persisted and she yelled. " Not now!" and walked to the portrait hole. She stopped and he realized she wasn't going to walk him all the way outside. He knew she wanted a show bigger than just that. She gave him a look and he knew her well enough now to know what it meant. She stepped closer to him and confirmed his suspicions.

He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned closer looking into his eyes.

He grinned. " Hermione…" He whispered her name(Though Ron/Harry heard it and winced). She, however, didn't let him finish. He couldn't stand her being so close and couldn't sustain himself any longer. He leaned in and their lips connected for what seemed like an eternity. He deepened it and she accepted willingly as he rubbed her waist with his thumbs, though he didn't take the kiss too far because he had the feeling if he didn't leave soon Harry and or Ron would slaughter him. He stopped kissing her and they looked at each other with an intensity she had never known with Ron. He spoke lowly obviously still overcome by the kiss. " I'll meet you tomorrow Hermione."

She nodded and, even though her knees were weak she stood strong as he turned and went through the portrait hole. She turned to Ron and Harry who both went to start fussing at her but once again she persisted, heading for her room, " I said Not Now." She licked her lips as she made for her up the steps, thinking about the best, most eventful day of her life.

lol If you've read my previous story, I realize that I've used the tie thing before, I just think it's cute that he gives her his tie...Don't you?? haha I do if It's me and me alone...hehe Mr. PiGG is crazy


	5. Now your a Malfoy

**Okay, so this story is on alot of peoples alert lists, and is favorited alot, so I'm updating for you...if you don't like where it's going, feel free to tell me...I write for you after all...so review!**

**please X3**

* * *

**Chapter Five Now you're a Malfoy.**

Weeks pasted as Draco found that he had become fully committed, almost to the extent of obsession, to helping Hermione. He was with her almost all times out of the day and when he wasn't with her he was thinking about ways they could make a scene. Hermione Granger had taken him completely away from his old self. Sure he was still just as mean and cruel to others, but he found that when he was with her he was probably the kindest and most carefree he's ever seen himself.

Draco loved his mother and they had a good relationship, and normally it was only Narcissa Black Malfoy who could make him laugh and be himself, but now, it was Hermione Granger who held the key to getting him to become Draco instead of being Malfoy. Malfoy who was cruel and unkind. He was Draco with her, just Draco and he loved it.

Today he was meeting her outside of the main hall for breakfast and then they were going out afterwards to the lake to do homework together. Draco was seriously considering confessing to her that he would rather stop pretending that they were together since, they basically were. He wanted Hermione to be with him. Really be with him and he didn't care anymore what anyone thought. All he had was his mother to worry about anyways. He and Hermione were the 'it' couple at Hogwarts. Everyone knew them and everyone envied them.

Draco, the most gorgeous guy in school who could melt the sun with his eyes and his well known temperament, and Hermione Hogwarts shinning glory who happened to be sharp not just of the mind but in the physical region as well. Hermione was beautiful. She made every girl hate her and every guy hate Draco. They were everything and Draco realized that he had gotten a good deal out of that too. When they first made the deal, he wasn't sure how it was going to affect his image being with a mudblood, but now, it made him, if any at all possible, even more known.

It was his mother he had to worry about accepting Hermione. She was, after all a mudblood. It wasn't pretty on that side of the picture.

He looked up out of his memories to see Hermione walking towards him looking especially nice today. Underneath her dress robe, her clothes were casual, but begged for attention. Instead of her Gryffindor skirt, knee socks and Mary Jane's, she had on a pair of clingingly tight pants that cut off just below the knee. They were dark and looked extremely nice on her tones calves and thighs. A pair of all around black sneakers, which were casual, but he still liked immensely. The shirt underneath her black Gryffindor vest with the red and gold lion stitched in the upper corner was a cashmere sweater of a smoky color. Not black but close. He also noticed she once again had on his tie. This amused him.

She was faithfully devoted to wearing his tie instead of her red Gryffindor one. He had told her that she didn't have to but she still insisted saying how much she liked it and she thought it suited her. He couldn't agree more. It was always his favorite thing that she wore. It almost, though it was almost wrong for him to think so, marked her as his property. And she was. She was _His _and if anyone tried to take that away from him, he would turn deadly in a second. Draco never joked when it came to Hermione and where they stood.

Hermione's hair was halfway up today the upper layer of curls pulled into a barrette. Every strand seemed to fit perfectly and he loved the way there were several tendril framing the right spots of her face. She smiled at him and upon coming over to him she gave him a tight hug.

He returned the favor and kissed her on the cheek. They hadn't kissed on the lips since that night(Much to both of their aggravation). Still he grabbed her hand and they walked into the dinning hall. Everyone around the stopped, as always, to watch the perfect couple walk into the room. Like normal Draco kissed her hand before letting go so she could go to her table with her friends and he to his.

Harry and her and made up a few days after that night when Draco came into the Gryffindor common room a while back, saying that if it was what she wanted he was fine with it and he would be there. Though Hermione had never thought that it would be possible Harry and Draco were actually on good terms now, they weren't friends, but they were civil(For Hermione's sake), which also made her wonder why they were still shamming everyone. Of course there still was Ron. Pansy too, she was always trying to get at Draco.

She sat down beside Harry and Ginny, Ron wasn't there as usual. He had found a whole new set of friends and resorted to sitting with them at the far end of the table. Hermione had not even made an attempt to talk to him since they had gotten into an argument a few weeks ago. As usual Draco was there to whisk her away and she couldn't thank him enough.

About ten minutes of carrying on a small conversation with her friends Hermione felt her eyes drifting towards Draco and her stomach dropped with Jealousy at the sight they caught.

There across the room, in perfect line of vision was Draco, looking magnificent as normal. Then right next to him was Pansy. Normally she didn't do this; sit next to Draco, but she did today and Draco had appeared to be ignoring her. However Pansy was leaning all over him and fluttering her eyelashes. Hermione slammed her hands on the table and stood up floating around the table gracefully she excused herself from her friends and made her way gently and casually towards Draco. She would _not _have Pansy all over her boyfriend _this_ time around. Pansy may have been with Ron but she would not allow the same with Draco. Though she could tell Draco didn't want Pansy on him, she still felt threatened.

Draco laughed at Blaise across the table, trying his hardest to exclude that twit Pansy from his mind and ignore her idiotic attempts to hang all over him. He was used to her making ploys at him when Hermione wasn't around. It was Pansy's way.

He sighed after Blaise and he ended their conversation and looked over to Hermione's table at her spot. The red lights flashed in his mind when she wasn't there. He looked around, noticing that all eyes were drifting towards the door. He looked over and saw that Hermione was smiling and walking around towards the Slytherin table and towards him. He smirked at her and she returned his smile full on with an entrancing sweetness.

He then looked over at Pansy who hunkered back and said quietly enough for only her and a few others around them to hear. " I'd suggest you make yourself scarce or else my Gryffindor princess over there will most definitely do so for you." He said casually if not threateningly and some Slytherin's snickered(Especially Blaise).

However Pansy didn't seemed to be able to move, she was looking towards Hermione's direction and Draco turned around to the full force of what Pansy was seeing and felt like laughing while at the same time he felt completely honored and proud, even a little confused.

Hermione was no longer looking at Draco but now Pansy. The soft brown of Hermione's eyes had melted into a golden color that was extremely intimidating. A look was set on her face that could kill easily, with no effort at all. Still she walked to Draco and he noticed that she had specifically walked to his left, putting her beside him, but also beside Pansy a strategic and wonderful move that Draco jotted down in his mind.

Pansy looked over at Hermione with fright apparent in her eyes. Draco knew that the two had battled before and he knew that while Pansy talked a big game she was useless with a wand and worse without one. On the other hand, Draco had seen Hermione with her wand _and _felt the wrath of her fist. Hermione was strong all the way around. Pansy had no chance and Draco knew she knew that.

Hermione leaned down and kissed his cheek an with a wink at him she looked to Pansy.

Pansy tried putting on a tough face but it was useless. " What do you want Granger?" She asked, her voice slightly shaking.

" What do I want?" She smiled evilly. Leaning closer to Pansy, until she was directly in her ear she whispered something that no one other than Pansy could hear and Draco found himself undeniably impressed at how well Hermione handled herself.

He gave a hearty laugh as Pansy stood up and left the table quickly. She never once looked back and just before she was to the doors that left the dinning hall Hermione yelled, " Later Pansy!"

Pansy writhed around and looked over her shoulder before running out the doors.

Draco questioned her with the rise of his eyebrow, " What was that?" He asked knowing Hermione all too well.

Hermione was sitting in Pansy's place just as Blaise began laughing. " Well it seems like your Gryiffindor Princess just made Pansy Parkinson a very creditable threat." He looked at Draco Admiringly.

Draco had figured it was something like that. He looked at Hermione and she, leaned in and, without thinking, kissed his lips. It was just a simple kiss. Nothing more than a touch on the lips really, but it still made Draco's earth move slightly faster, making his head rush and soul fill with glee.

He stared at her for the longest time afterwards. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. He was scared she would disappear and he would just be daydreaming like he had been doing ever so often lately. All he wanted was to be closer, so he reached under the table and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. She looked at him and grinned as he laid their intertwined hands in his lap comfortingly. She winked at him and stood up from the table, causing him to stand with her. She looked at Blaise, " I'm sorry but I'm going to steal Draco from you." She said throwing a mischievous look to a squinting Blaise. " Alrighty, and am I going to be seeing him any time soon?" He asked with a questioning look on his face.

Hermione shrugged, blatantly turning and leaving she cast a wave over her shoulder.

Draco looked back at Blaise with an apologetic look on his face, telling him, " Well, my lady insists…"

Blaise nodded. " So you must follow. Away with you!"

Draco smirked and turned towards Hermione with a laugh. A real and sincere laugh. He loved that she could make him do that. He was more convinced now than ever before that he wanted to be with her for real. Nothing would make him happier. Though, they basically were 'real' as it was. They were always together and even found themselves doing boyfriend/girlfriend things when no one was around that they were supposedly supposed to being doing them for.

Hermione slowed her pace a bit, walking leisurely beside Draco. She wanted to enjoy her time with him.

Draco wiggled his hand out from Hermione's fingers and then placed his arm behind her back, slipping his hand on the other side of her robe and in her pants pocket. He observed with glee that the whole and entire room watched them enviously. He loved being the center of attention, he knew that Hermione really didn't so usually he tried to keep as little amount of attention on them as possible, however today, he enjoyed thoroughly his time in the spotlight. Every guy in the room wanted to be him and he could just feel the fumes coming from Weasley even from across the room. Hermione wasn't wrong when she had told him that Ron still wanted her. Not in the least. Of course Ron Weasley still wanted her. She looked over at him and he could tell instantly that she was thinking the same thing. A spiteful smirk bled across her face.

He shook his head and despite his gut saying no, he looked at Weasley and couldn't help but copy Hermione's face at what he saw; Weasley sat, with his new friends, his jaw hanging open dumbstruck. His face was growing redder by the second and he seemed to be having a struggle controlling himself as his 'friends' were holding him down.

Hermione was perfect and Draco knew well that every guy in that room wanted her and whether they liked it or not, she was not going to be theirs. They didn't even have a chance with her. As long as Draco was trailing behind her(Which was practically always)She had might as well have a big sign on her forehead that spelled 'OFF LIMITS! Property of Draco Malfoy.'

He wanted to share a bond with her and he had the perfect way to do that. The family curse. He grinned.

They stepped outside the great hall and Hermione turned to him with a glare. " What?" She asked and he realized that he had been stiff and totally non-responsive since he was considering the best way to give her his curse mark.

" Sorry I was just thinking about something." He shrugged it off, but Hermione didn't. She knew him better than that.

" Draco, don't do this. You know I don't like it when you go into secrets mode. I thought that you and I had an agreement. Always to.."

" Tell each other everything." He finished for her with a huff. " Yes, and I was going to tell you, but I was wondering a right time."

She tilted her head sideways and they propped up against the wall side by side. " You know you can trust me Draco." She said softly, reassuringly.

He nodded. " I know. Right now I'm more worried about whether _you_ trust _me_ enough to do this." He stared blankly at the wall opposite them. The cold wall against his back was doing wonders to steady his nervous muscles.

Hermione watched as Draco's silvery eyes soak in the nothingness around them. She could tell by how unfocused they were that, even if he was looking, he wasn't seeing. He was just sort of staring there. She reached a hand for his shoulder. " I do trust you."

" _Really _trust me Granger?" He asked and she nodded, realizing the use of her formal name was a mask for his being unsure.

" I really, really trust you Draco." She did and she realized that. She was as sure of that as she was her increasingly strong feelings for him.

Draco smiled. He appreciated her being there for him. " Thank you. Now give me your left hand." He said and she, though looking questionable, obliged. He took it into his left hand, flipping it upside down, exposing her creamy wrist to the air.

He smiled at it and drew his wand. She lowered her eyebrows, but never moved her hand from him, " Draco?" She questioned and he looked at her in the eyes deeply.

" Please, I'll explain in a moment, I just want you to promise me that you'll always trust me." His voice was pleading.

Hermione bit her lip. " I will Draco."

" Always."

" Always." She repeated.

" And you'll never leave my side." His voice shook and he refused to look her in the eyes.

She laughed lightly and he shot his eyes to hers and saw how trusting they were. It made his heart swell. " Draco Malfoy, I don't think I could if I wanted to."

He breathed in. " Really. Have you come to trust me so much?"

" Oh sod off. Yes! I do Draco very much. I don't know what I'd do without you." She said laughing even more.

He smiled, but it faded. " Alright then. I refuse to tell you that this won't hurt. It'll feel like I'm burning you but I really urge you not to move. It'll be over before you know it." His heart ached at the thought of hurting her.

He was almost surprised to see her nod. " I'll do it, if you'll promise to explain." She said and he nodded. " After."

Then, with no more protest, he raised his wand to her wrist, laying it at the space below her palm. He felt her vein beside the tip. He breathed in deep and she followed his movement. He could tell that she was storing her strength so that she could stand the pain.

He inhaled and whispered the spell. Hermione saw him saying it and almost instantly she felt the pain. It felt like someone was taking the end of a scalding object and spinning it in place, burning her skin. She gasped but held herself steady. Right when she felt tears in her eyes she looked up at Draco and saw that he was biting his lip as hard as he could and his eyebrows were scrunched.

She looked to his wrist and, on the one holding hers there was a green blob manifesting itself in the same place as hers. She realized that the spell was working on him as well as her. She suddenly worried less about her pain than his.

Finally, after an extremely intense burst of pain, just when she didn't think she could take it any longer, the pain stopped and Draco ripped his wand away. She could see that he didn't want to hurt her any longer and she hugged him immediately. It was a hard and needing hug. She put all her trust in him in that hug and he returned it ruggedly.

They broke apart and he sighed. She took the time to look at her mark. It wasn't a burn like she had somewhat expected. It was a small, dark green snake looking thing. It was a snake in a coil. It wasn't but a bit larger than the size of a nickel.

She ran her finger over it. It was smooth and it registered that he placed a tattoo type mark on her. She glanced at his and he flipped it, exposing his mark which was identical.

" Now," He said slowly, " I'll explain." He huffed, puffing his hair up. " Now, you're a Malfoy." He said carefully.

She looked extremely confused then almost angry.

He jumped to defend himself. He had expected her to react this way. He wouldn't expect anything less. " Hold on now Hermione. It's only in the since that you have my mark. You're my most trusted." He said and stopped panicking when her face settled a bit and her eyes softened. " Now, the Malfoy family has a tradition. We have a special trait that allows us to share our power with someone we believe deserves it. If you will, a, what my father calls, trusted. My father had chosen my mother, and I chose." He looked at the ground, " I chose you Hermione. Of course my father will probably kill me for it, but you're my trusted. I trust you will my family's secrets and powers."

Hermione and him talked for around five more minutes about his families secrets. Hermione learned more about his family life in those five minutes than ever before.

With all of that being over with and their bond being permanent, they made way back to the Slytherin table. It was something that the drew attention of everyone in the room.

Hermione, while they walked back to the table, by Blaise grinned and whispered to him, " You know," She breathed happily, " I could get used to this tattoo. I have to admit that I always did secretly wanted one."

Draco looked at her unbelievably. " Hermione Granger wanting a tattoo!" He gawked and then changed his tone. " Though, I do have to admit that tattoo's are pretty sexy." He whispered and she blushed, sitting down.

Blaise grinned as soon as they seated. " Honestly mate, I wasn't expecting you back for quite some time longer. Thank you miss Hermione for returning him to me so, promptly." Hermione laughed and then giggled directly after, for a different reason; Draco was insisting on rubbing his finger lightly over the spot her tattoo was at and it rather tickled. Blaise inquired an eyebrow, " May I ask why you two are acting so very giggly? What are the two of you doing under the table?"

Draco looked down with a grin and Hermione shook her head a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Draco reflected on his day and smiled. He was going to love his year. He had everything he wanted now and was prepared to face down, even his dad.

**Next chapter...a weird little idea a friend gave me...a malfoy mark...lol yay!**


	6. Is that so?

**Really short chapter...sorta pointless...but it's sorta opening up for a future chapter...lolz, review please!**

* * *

**Chapter Six Is that so?**

Hermione left Draco after their last class ended. He was walking with his head in he clouds. Everything around him was blurry. His eyes were glued to his wrist as he held it in front of his face. His eyes soaking in his tattoo that he shared with Hermione, his love.

" Hermione Granger…" He voiced quietly to himself.

" Malfoy!" He was ejected from his day dream by a booming voice from affront him.

He looked up casually and nearly drowsily to see none other than Ron Weasley leaning against the wall, in front of the corner that was leading to the Slytherin common room.

Draco was in the mood for an argument and decided to humor the tall red head. " That would be me…"_Or it could be Hermione, now the circumstances seem to say_. He laughed aloud.

" What in the bloody hell are you laughing about Malfoy?" He yelled then decided against waiting for him to answer. " Anyway Malfoy, I was waiting for you to come so I could tell you that you ought to stay away from Hermione if you know what's good for you."

" Oh really." He said, his voice dropping low and venomous. He could take Ron's attitude and even his stupid remarks, but he would not take none of this telling him to stay away from who he very well considered the love of his life. He and Hermione were destined to be and he wasn't going to let Ronald Weasley scare that away.

" Really Malfoy." He snapped.

" If that's so then I guess I'll just have to tell you this…" He sneered and felt his hand reaching for his wand. " There is absolutely no way the jealousy of no good cheating trash like you Ronald Weasley will stop me from being with Hermione. Hermione and I are happy with out you and you are never going to get a second chance with her. She has moved on and so have I. Pansy and I are no more and you and Hermione are no more. That Weaslebee, is your fault. It's your fault for being a worthless tart."

Ron bit his lip and went to reach for his wand. " I wouldn't do that Weasley trash!" Draco sneered and pulled out his wand. Ron stopped but bit back with a strange force, " And just why not?"

" Because Hermione wouldn't like it too much if you and I got into a brawl. If you ever want to even talk to her again I suggest you do everything in your power to keep her happy. Fighting her boyfriend won't make her happy you absurd idiot." He responded coldly and calmly.

Ron's face went blank and pale as he realized that what Draco had said was true. He turned with a huff and began to stomp away. He paused just beside Draco. " You know Malfoy," His voice was hushed but threatening, " I love Hermione Granger more than you know." Ron said quietly standing and waiting for an answer.

" Is that so?" Draco said breathlessly, yet still something in his voice gave away that he was, could it be that he was, worried. Was he worried that Hermione loved Ron just as much as Ron said he loved her? Draco shook it away and walked on, leaving Ron standing in the middle of the hall. " By the way Weasley." Draco's voice was ominously low and growling. It was menacing and aggressive and made Ron shake a bit. " If you even think about touching _My_ Hermione, I'll Kill you. And I promise you this Weasley, it won't be quick and painless. I'll make you suffer." He promised and Ron knew this. He left quickly.

Draco stood in the hall breathing hard. It had made him angry to think that someone else could possibly love Hermione like he could. It disgusted him to the marrow in his bone. He felt a pain seep through him that made his gut do flips and his heart clinch, almost making him fall to the floor. What would he do with out her? If he lost her that was.

He sighed and made way for his dorm, accepting that he would have to deal with others having feelings for Hermione. It wasn't abnormal for someone as beautiful as Hermione to have a fan club. Just like he had groupies she had them too.

He couldn't hold back the smile as he thought about her. Them. The Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince. They really were perfect for each other.


	7. That Marks you a malfoy

**Haha updated for all my wonderful readers...this seems to be very popular...tell me if you like where I'm headed...lolz**

**Review!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven That Marks you a Malfoy…**

Draco met Hermione outside of Herbology so they could walk together to potions. That class was where everything between them had started. Draco figured that it was the best place to ask an incredibly large and drastic question. He wasn't sure what she was going to say but he trusted she would be gentle in the least.

Since he'd marked her he and Hermione were closer than ever before. They were ridiculously devoted. Draco had fallen in love with Hermione. He knew it now and wasn't afraid to admit it. Except to Hermione. He could tell anyone else other than her. He wasn't sure if she loved him and he didn't want to be rejected by her. He would rather die than lose her. She was his life and everything he'd ever loved. If he lost her he would have no reason to live any longer. This is why he was scared to show her his dark mark. He knew she knew he was a death eater, or at least, he thought she knew. Still, either way, he wasn't ready to show her…yet.

They sat in the back of the classroom and listened to Snape telling his lessons in monotone. Draco braced himself for rejection. " Hey Hermione…" He said cautiously.

She looked at him curiously. Her eyebrows rose and she looked at him thoughtfully.

" What do you say," He breathed, " Um, about coming with me to see my mother and father this week end?"

She stared non-responsive at him for a moment and he felt his stomach dropping with each second.

" Sure." She said slowly and softly and his heart soared to the sky. He could just feel his pulse quickening.

" You mean that? You know that means you'll probably be questioned and taunted by my mother and especially my father."

She grinned. " I know Draco but I'll never leave you, no matter what you do and no matter what I have to go through."

He leaned in and shared a comforting kiss, for only the third time. It was probably their slowest and most touching kiss, but it meant the world to Draco. It basically meant that she had feelings for him that went beyond just a trick or hoax

The rest of the week past quickly and the weekend was soon upon them. The weekend that Draco would show his family what he'd done. He'd have to show his father the fact that he had basically proposed to Hermione Granger. Now that she was his most trusted he needed to be with her all the time. The Malfoy mark was meant to last forever. It could never be removed.

He and Hermione would always be together. Always. It made him ridiculously giddy.

They exited the train with locked hands and nervous tension breaking their happy smiles. Hermione felt especially horrible about meeting the very people who made her life miserable. She knew that both Narcissa and Lucius were death eaters and suspected Draco for one as well, still he hadn't said anything yet and she guessed he wasn't ready to admit that yet. She would wait for him to confide in her as long as it took. She loved him just that much. She would do anything for him. _Anything_.

Approaching a pair of exquisitely pale and royal looking wizards Hermione knew perfectly well as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

There was no doubt that Draco was a Malfoy. All three of the Malfoy's shared the same appearance. Extremely pale blonde hair and alabaster skin with shinning eyes; Draco and Lucius shared their silvery grey eyes and Narcissa's were a beckoning shade of blue.

Lucius shoulders were square like Draco's and Draco had a similar build. Hermione realized that Draco would probably have the same build in his later years.

Lucius's lips turned into a sneer upon seeing Hermione Granger on the arm of his perfect son.

" Why is that mudblood hanging on your arm Draco?" He snapped.

Draco lowered his eyebrows, " Father, mother please accept the fact that Hermione is my girlfriend and I don't want you calling her such foul names. Please." He pleaded.

Lucius went to speak again but Narcissa placed a hand on his shoulder and he stopped.

Draco smiled at her and they all went together back to the Malfoy's.

Walking in Draco went to show her to her room alone. As they walked they came up with weak conversation, only when they got into Hermione's room for the weekend did they loosen up.

She walked into the extravagant room and her face lit with enthusiasm. He knew it was her taste, that was why he had chosen it. He knew her style and he knew that she would particularly love this room above all the rest.

" Oh Draco, this room is wonderful." She swooned and gave him a tight squeeze. He grinned. " I thought you would." They stared at each other and she felt she had to bring it up. If not now then when?

" Draco, look," she grabbed his hand, " I've been wondering about us. What are we?"

He understood her completely, " Well we started as a couple because of a bet but I think we both know it stopped being a bet the first night we kissed." He boldly stated and she flushed slightly.

" True there isn't really a reason for us to be parading ourselves any longer. So dose that mean that we're…"

" I believe so Hermione. If you want us to be that is." He added quickly.

She smiled and they shared a kiss. A soft and nurturing kiss. " I want that very much."

He laughed. " I'm happy you said yes because if you would have said no I don't know how I would deal. That mark I gave you won't allow us to be split, so if you didn't want us to be an us…well."

"Well," she interrupted him with a grin, " lets just be happy I said yes then."

He couldn't agree more. Now he knew would be their biggest hurdle. His parents. How horribly they would take this news.

They walked together into the den where Draco's prim and proper parents were sitting with scrutinizing Hermione's every move.

Draco had been bracing himself for this moment or for a long time, but still wasn't sure if he'd be able to take it. He'd spent his whole life trying to make his father happy, however, doing what he did wasn't a move towards that goal. His father would probably murder him.

He inhaled walking into the room and felt instantly better with the feel of Hermione tightening her hand around his. He looked at her and smiled.

Lucius was sneering like always and his mother only smiled slightly. She was putting on a happy face his mother. Just like always.

" Mother, Father," He addressed them politely as always and sat on the loveseat across from them. Hermione was smiling slightly, but he could feel her shaking beside him.

" Draco," His mother addressed them first, " I see that you've brought home a girl. This is the first time you've ever escorted a female into our home my boy." She said sounding troubled.

Lucius raised his nose in the air. " That isn't true Narcissia, he's brought home Pansy before." He said, and Draco could see his father purposely rubbing it in Hermione's face. He saw that it was working.

" Pansy is always invited into our house Lucius darling, she's a frequent guest. Hardly ever is she invited by Draco." Draco exhaled finally. His mother was sticking up for him. He'd forever be grateful to his mother. She was always there for him.

Hermione looked pale and she was bouncing her knee like crazy.

"What I've brought Hermione here to tell you Is that I trust and love Hermione with all of my heart." Draco cut in between his parents arguing.

They both went blank. Lucius sat straighter if possible. " What are you saying Draco?" Narcissia found words first.

Draco took a deep breath and decided to be strong fro his Hermione. " I'm saying that I want to be with her forever. Whether I have your permission or not, and I'm telling you this because you're my parents. I've made Hermione my trusted." He said softly. He looked at her and grabbed her wrist, also squeezing her hand softly. She looked at him and only him. He smiled and slid the fabric of her robe up a bit and revealed her mark.

Lucius inhaled, and looked angry, " Well, I suppose that marks you a Malfoy then Granger. Welcome to the family." He said sounding angry. " I have some advice for you; Don't do anything mischievous, otherwise you'll taint our good name more than you already are. You'll regret entering our family Hermione. Now Draco take her and get settled down. Granger we Malfoy are civilized people, we follow certain rules, be back down for super at promptly six. Don't be late. You either Draco, I thought you had since but I'm not so certain any longer. You follow the same rules in this house Draco." He said sounding stern. He stood abruptly, pulling Hermione with him and taking her away. His mother was not going to be able to help him here.

He gritted his teeth as he pulled Hermione all the way back to the room. Completely and entirely fuming with anger. He hated his family.

* * *

**Sorry, it's shorter than I remembered...unsatisfing huh? Tell me if it is...sorry so short, I'll update as soon as possible! X3 Mr. PiGG loves her reviewers!**


	8. Are you even listening

**Haha, next chapter peeps, and sorry to report that it isn't that long...The next one will be extra long to make up for it...Also, the next chapter will show the point. The plot will evolve slightly, because there really isn't so much drama here yet. Not really. Sorry if it's taking forever...I was working on it...I _am_ working on it.**

**Review darlings! please for me!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight Are you even listening**

Draco led Hermione all the way up the stairs and back into the room in a rush. He was infuriated with his parents so called parents. Then again, it was to be expected. They were Malfoy's.

And the Nerve of this father! Bringing up Pansy! Draco couldn't _stand_ Pansy Parkinson. She was nothing more than a desperate, rich slut.

" Draco," Hermione's soft voice pulled him away from his quite trance-like state of mind. He glanced at her softly as he could: at the moment, he was angry, rather cold, and detached. His father always caused him to act as such.

" Draco, it'll be fine." She said sounding more reassuring than she actually felt.

Draco shook his blonde head, "Well at least they didn't disown me." He said, though after a moment, he looked angry again, " Then again, they threatened you Hermione. My father threatened you." He sounded murderous. Furious, he threw himself onto his large Slytherin green bed, staring heatedly at the ceiling. Damn them! Was the soul purpose of their lives to make his miserable. If so they were succeeding and had been succeeding since he was a child.

Draco had never had a charmed or pleasant childhood. His father had taught him from a young , extremely young, age what it meant to be a Malfoy. The son of a death eater.

Draco had had his fathers 'values' burned into his memory in the most painful of ways. He still had scars, metal and physical from the damage.

Draco had been taught how to live, eat sleep, breath, think act and judge. Yet still, he managed to hang on to some of his freewill. This disgusted his father: Draco was supposed to be the ultimate son. The _obedient_ son. Yet he wasn't.

Draco snapped from his daze, not the first on that day he might notice, to a sinking of the bed. He looked down lazily to see Hermione. She had been standing in the corner of the room last time he noticed her, but evidently she made way to the bed whilst he was day dreaming, or rather, remembering. She was easing, ever so slightly, her way up the big fluffy bed.

He smiled at her despite his mood she had a way of making him do that the beautiful creature. Always had got his attention, even when they weren't what you'd call friends.

" Draco," She whispered again, the words oozing sweetly, softly like honey. He had to fight not to try and kiss the honey right from her lips.

" Yes granger?" He teased her with her formal name.

She grinned, stopping right beside him, cuddling up to his arm. She laid her head on the silky green fabric of his dress robe. How elegant a dress robe it was at that.

He absorbed her into his being. How he loved everything about her amazing him. He loved everything about her smell, it intrigued him to no end. He loved the feel of her velvety skin which set him a fire every time they touched, even in the slightest of ways. He obsessed over her taste, how it lingered in his mouth, and he could do nothing but crave more and more of her. She couldn't be close enough. He needed her with every fiber of his being.

He lifted a pale claw and crushed it against her soft, rosemary scented hair.

" You know Hermione," He began and she lifted her head slightly to look at him, propping her delicate chin on his solid shoulder. " As much as I loath that idiot git Weasley, I owe him a dept." He said, staring into the deep, hungry pools of those chocolate colored eyes.

" Why's that?" She asked softly, sliding her tiny palm over his strong chest. He shivered beneath her touch.

" Because, if he hadn't been the idiot that he is, you wouldn't have tempted me with the deal. Then there wouldn't be any of this. Any of us." He said, sounding still rather unemotional for the depth of his words. His father had taught him well. No emotion except anger.

She squinted her eyes in a little laugh.

" What?" He asked curiously enjoying the moment.

" Are you even listening to yourself? My my, I never thought I'd see the day that Draco Malfoy went soft." She beamed at him.

Draco gave her his very best trade mark, Malfoy smirk, " Oh but I'm not my dear, I'm simply putting on a charming face. I'm rather gorgeous don't you think? When I'm at my best?"" She laughed leaning up on an elbow.

" The only things that's as monumental as that gorgeous face is your ego love."

He grinned, " Ah but is it undeserved? Am I unrightfully boasting do you think Granger dear?"

Hermione's eyes softened and he soaked in her beauty. Her perfect face, every contour even and smooth and untouched. Her eyes big and exciting. Her lips rosy and perfectly curved into a soft smile. Her hair draping over her shoulders and slightly into her face. She was perfect. Really.

" No, you aren't unrightfully." She agreed with him.

In a moment of tenderness unknown to any pervious Malfoy he reached up and ran his regal fingers across her silky cheek and down her jaw line. " But you my pet, you are truly a piece of art. Beautiful, witty, and such a feisty little devil when you want to be. Your truly everything I could ask for."

She blushed modestly. Who wouldn't? Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin sex god, the prince, the most gorgeous boy at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry told _her_ that _she_ was beautiful. Hermione Granger, Bookworm Granger, the fuzzyheaded Dork, Gryffindor goody-goody. He said that _she was the beautiful_ one.

" Draco she began, feeling happy tears begin to burn her eye, but she never did finish, he'd already claimed her trembling lips under his hot, wet ones. She leaned in across his chest, utterly happy with her life, even besides the fact that Draco's parents, the Malfoy's had practically curse her into oblivion.

What did Lucius mean by he'd make her regret entering the family? Well, whatever it was, it was the last thing on Hermione's mind at the moment. She just wanted to relax with Draco, since he seemed to love her so dearly. He wanted to make her and Draco work. She needed to. He'd helped her so much. He helped her get her confidence in herself back. He helped her feel good about herself. She was so far beyond happy that she decided to make that deal with Draco. He was more than what she'd expected really.

Ironic now that she thought about it. She was in love with her worst enemy. The boy who had previously made her life a living hell. It made her feel like laughing.

* * *

**!!READ!!**

**Haha Sorry, it's sorta short...I know it's unsatisfying. But I'm building up the characters relationship, before I play lock and load and shoot at them...I mean, they have to be somewhat sturdy when the drama happens, which is soon...Hang in there please, also spread the word, the story is getting pretty popular...I'll update faster if there are more readers/reviewers...Thanx to those of you who are faithful...**

**_ALSO! Look it up: "Oh my Veela" by charmed sweetly! It's a wonderful, Wonderful story peoples! If you like dramione, which you probably do, it'll blow your socks off..._**


End file.
